Independence
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = MC80 | klasse = Luxury Liner Cruiser | fabrikant = Mon Calamari Shipyards | eigenaar =Admiral Ackbar | lengte = 1200 meter | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = 60 MGLT | versnelling = 1550 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 5402 | passagiers = 1200 | vrachtcapaciteit = 20.000 ton | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} [[Afbeelding: Independence1.jpg|thumb|250px|Het achterste deel van de Independence]] De Independence was één van de belangrijkste schepen in de Alliance Fleet. Het nam deel aan de Battle of Endor en overleefde deze strijd. Uitzicht De Independence was een MC80 Mon Calamari Cruiser van het Home One-type. Het was uitgerust als een communicatieschip en fungeerde vaak als het schip waar nieuwe officieren hun eerste opdracht moesten vervullen. Hoewel het schip dus tot het Home One-type werd gerekend, was het net als alle Mon Calamari schepen uniek. De Independence was in vier delen opgedeeld. Aan de boeg waren de navigators aan het werk en de routeplanners terwijl achteraan Lucky Lower 13 was, een oude balzaal die tijdens de Galactic Civil War als plaats werd gebruikt waar de ingenieurs en administratieve krachten van het schip samenkwamen. De vertrekken waren vrij eenvoudig en onderaan het schip bevonden zich de kamers van de Quarren die liever in ietwat minder verlichte omstandigheden leefden. De starfighter pilots sliepen dichtbij hun starfighters. Zo kwamen ze ook vaak voorbij een centraal gedeelte in het schip dat uitzag op verschillende controle- en missiekamers. Mon Mothma had een privé-vertrek op dit schip. Geschiedenis Net als de andere MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers, begon de Independence als een Luxury Liner voor toeristen. Al van bij het ontstaan van de Rebel Alliance maakte de Independence deel uit van de Alliance Fleet als één van de eerste grote schepen. In de beginfase fungeerde dit schip als uitvalsbasis voor Mon Mothma waardoor ze op verschillende planeten kon ijveren voor de Rebel Alliance of met haar vertrouwensmensen spreken zoals Jan Dodonna en Crix Madine. De Independence maakte deel uit van verschillende missies, waaronder Operation Strike Fear en Operation Skyhook. Net voor de Battle of Yavin werd de Independence aangevallen in het Bestine System terwijl het Mon Mothma en andere belangrijke leden van de Alliance naar Yavin 4 vervoerde. Verschillende van de piloten aan boord van het schip namen deel aan de Battle of Yavin. Na de Battle of Yavin was de Independence een cruciale speler in het evacueren van het personeel van op Base One. Het was eveneens één van de eerste schepen die de B-Wing Starfighters kon herbergen. Na de Battle of Hoth werd Home One het belangrijkste schip in de Alliance Fleet en was het ook betrokken bij de diefstal van de plannen van de Death Star II door de Bothans. De route naar de geheime vergaderplaats nabij Sullust bleek niet zo makkelijk te zijn en de Independence kreeg regelmatig assistentie van starfighters. Tijdens de Battle of Endor was de Independence één van de MC80 Mon Calamari schepen die de strijd overleefde. Na de Battle of Endor nam het verschillende piloten over van de Liberty die was vernietigd in het gevecht. Gekende Crew [[Afbeelding:Independence_Concourse.jpg|250px|thumb|Open ruimte in de Independence]] *Commander S'man *Commander Wex Dafid *Lieutenant Commander Chiithii'n *Lieutenant Commander Lagrane *Resinn *Admiral Ackbar *Keyan Farlander Achter de Schermen *In Star Wars: X-Wing is dit schip de thuisbasis van de speler. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Star Wars: X-Wing Official Strategy Guide *CCG *Behind the Magic *X-wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide *Star Wars: X-Wing (Spel) *Star Wars: TIE Fighter (Spel) *X-Wing Alliance (Spel) category:Luxury Liners category:Mon Calamari Cruisers category:Alliance Fleet